


Адмиралы

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Олаф Кальдмеер был влюблен. Хотелось бы сказать, что как кот, но увы: даже коту везло больше.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Адмиралы

– Ах, капитан Джильди, ну что вы так на меня смотрите? О, я вам напоминаю вашу единственную любовь! Всё, пишу к дядюшке и прошу убежища! Или, Олаф, мне стоит скрыться у вас? Я могу быть... очень... благодарен... – по тёмным губам скользнул кончик языка. 

Олаф грустно усмехнулся из своего кресла, глядя на представление, устроенное Ротгером, и чесал устроившегося на коленях кота. 

Кот был, конечно, не местный и вообще ничей – пробрался в дом пару недель назад, лохматый и ободранный. Морда у него была страшенная, расцарапанная, и когда он мурчал довольно, приоткрывая отчего-то рот, то выглядел совершенно жутко. Ротгера это забавляло и кота он затребовал оставить, обозвав его после краткого раздумья Адмиралом.

Олаф своеобразный реверанс оценил и не обиделся, да и вообще быстро сдался под напором кошачьего обаяния. Впрочем, обаяние Адмирала каким-то образом обходило всех, кроме Олафа и собственно Ротгера. 

Или скорее обаяние Ротгера не обошло Адмирала – Олаф любил наблюдать, как тот путается у Вальдеса под ногами и невзначай потирается то щекой, то боком. Забавное выражение спокойного довольства проступало на уродливой морде каждый раз, когда Ротгер походя трепал его по загривку. 

Олаф, к стыду своему, слишком хорошо понимал кота. Ему не доставалось и такой мелочи, хотя касался его Ротгер нередко – то сожмёт плечо, то коснётся запястья, привлекая внимание. Иногда казалось, что он задерживает ладонь дольше приличного, а порой так и было. И, похоже, всегда было намеренно – стоило Олафу показать, что маневр незамеченным не остался, как Вальдес вытворял что-нибудь ещё более из ряда вон: ему ничего не стоило провести пальцами по шее с самым дурацким видом или сжать руку сильнее, изображая восхищение силой и мускулистостью. 

Сперва Олаф заметно волновался от его шуток, но Ротгер легко списал это на северную скромность. Со временем Кальдмеер привык. 

Но если внешне он тревоги теперь не проявлял, то внутреннее беспокойство стало только сильнее. Одно дело – просто красивый и бесстыдный южанин, отчего-то жестоко играющий с ним, и совсем другое – Ротгер Вальдес с его неясным отношением, невозможными улыбками, непокорными кудрями... и все той же жестокой игрой.

Сердце каждый раз болезненно сжималось от его близости, но Олаф согласился бы даже, чтобы оно вовсе разорвалось – если бы хоть что-то было всерьёз. 

Ночью под дверью снова был шум и скрёб когтей, но в этот раз Олаф открывать не стал – он пил. Или, точнее, напивался. И, смешно сказать, предстать коту в таком виде было стыдно.

Однако дверь открылась и без его помощи. 

– Олаф, простите за внезапное вторжение, Адмирал вопил и требовал впустить его к вам, а я заодно решил заглянуть, посмотреть, как вы... Вы пьёте, и без меня, Олаф? Я, надо сказать, оскорблён!

Олаф поднял на Ротгера взгляд. Вальдес выглядел совсем мягким, кошачьим каким-то – выпростанная уже рубашка, растрёпанные кудри... Ему бы к цирюльнику, но упрямец убеждает, что ни за что не станет терпеть дорогу по «этим морозам» из-за такой ерунды, и кое-как собирает их лентой. Обычно.

Какой же он красивый, кошки…

– Простите. С прошлого вашего прихода осталось вино, и я счёл возможным употребить его в одиночестве. Если вы захотите присоединиться... кажется, у меня нет других бокалов, не положены, наверное, но вы можете пить из бутылки, меня не смутит, там как раз немного, – Олаф, вставший было в привычно бессмысленных поисках посуды, сел обратно и уронил с подлокотника руку, проходясь ладонью по спутанной серой шерсти.

Адмирал изволил муркнуть и пролезть под креслом обратно к Ротгеру.

– Принимаю ваше приглашение, – Вальдес уже подхватил кота на руки и сел на подлокотник второго кресла лицом к Олафу. – И конфискую у вас остатки вина, вам уже хватит.

Ротгер сдвинул бутылку на свою половину маленького столика и привычно принялся тетешкать и лохматить терпеливо мурчащего Адмирала.

Процесс игры с котом явно доставлял ему заметное удовольствие. Да и вообще во внимании Ротгер никому не отказывал, походя согревая своим присутствием и радостью всех оказавшихся поблизости. Кого-то дарил больше прочих…

Жену бы ему и детей штук шесть, а то и восемь. Чтобы времени не было сидеть с пленными врагами, чтобы Олафу всякая дурь в голову не лезла. Но Ротгер один, разве что ведьмы у него есть – если есть, – и всё на том.

– Вы печальнее прежнего, мой дорогой гость.

Олаф резко повернулся – он не заметил, как ссутулился в кресле, рассматривая отсветы камина в бутылочном стекле. Ротгер чесал адмираловы тощие бока и весело щурился.

– Я задумался. Вам сорок, и вы всё ещё одиноки... – Олаф откинулся на спинку и обернулся, чтобы смотреть в лицо.

– О, и у вас есть для меня достойная партия? Мало мне тётушки! А я, может, хочу крепкой мужской дружбы, м-м-м? – на последней фразе Ротгер развернул Адмирала к себе мордой и крепко чмокнул в нос, несмотря на предупреждающее сопение.

Олаф вздохнул раздраженно и прикрыл глаза. Было пусто.

– Я вас расстроил, Олаф? Да, я вас расстроил, – Олаф по звуку понял, что Ротгер слез со своего насеста и теперь стоит совсем близко. – Расскажите, про кого вы там думали, а я послушаю сегодня, только не надо так на меня молчать.

Олаф открыл глаза, когда Ротгер уже сел по-морисски у ног, устроив всё так же на коленях кота.

Он вздохнул и под выжидающим взглядом всё-таки ответил.

– Я вас не понимаю. Вы ведь можете любить женщин, зачем вам вся эта игра? Чего вам не хватает?

Ротгер усмехнулся до странного невесело.

– Меня это забавляет. Вас расстраивает игра? Или... то, что это игра?

Вальдес наклонился вперёд и оперся ладонью на пустой подлокотник. Олаф сложил на груди руки. Отвечать он не хотел.

– Я ведь могу любить и мужчин, Олаф. Редко – и совсем иначе, чем женщин.

– Зачем?

– Что значит зачем? – вторая ладонь легла на другой подлокотник. – Могу. И оттого хочу... И вы ведь тоже, верно? Как я не заметил прежде... хотите меня? Или хотите, чтобы я – вас? Хотите, чтобы…

– Нет, – Олаф оборвал его и опустил руки на колени, тоскливо рассматривая изменившееся чужое лицо. -- Этого я не хочу.

Ротгер смотрел хищно и испытующе. Конечно, ему такое не внове. Слишком хорошо он играл.

– Тогда чего же?

Олаф покачал головой, удивляясь, как быстро смягчился чужой взгляд.

– Не можете сказать – хоть покажите, что ли.

Подумав, Олаф кивнул.

– Хорошо.

Он мягко коснулся пальцами чужой щеки, слегка неопрятно выбритой, и ласково повел ниже, всё так же грустно глядя в глаза.

Тёмные, неожиданно широко открывшиеся, словно порыжевшие в отсветах свеч и камина.

– Ох, Олле…

Это мягкое «Олле» ударило по сердцу наотмашь. Рука задрожала, а Ротгер ещё и слегка повернул голову, утыкаясь в ладонь лицом.

– Простите. Так не могу. Нет, не отнимайте, – Ротгер прижал его руку снова к щеке, – оставьте, так хорошо. Вам ведь так хорошо, Олле?

Олаф кивнул, не в силах сказать ни слова. Ротгер медленно улыбнулся.

– Тогда пусть так и останется.

И Олаф хотел бы, чтобы так и осталось, если бы так можно было остаться в вечности. Но вечность любого из них ждала совсем не здесь.

И потому он осмелился погладить пальцами костяшки второй ладони Ротгера, всё ещё лежавшей на подлокотнике. Ротгер сперва посерьёзнел, но после вновь усмехнулся.

– Да вы совсем _Ледяной_.

Олаф улыбнулся чуть неловко, но руку отстранить не успел.

Вальдес переплел их пальцы и медленно, задумчиво погладил впадинку между большим и указательным.

– Нет. Греть вас буду. Может... – он снова стал серьёзнее и крепче прижал руку к щеке, – может быть, даже получится что-нибудь. У меня. У нас.

Олаф опешил, но не успел даже придумать ответ, не то что возразить.

– Тшш, – Ротгер поднял голову и выпрямился, снова улыбаясь, и рука сама собой легла ему на плечо. – Мне с вами хорошо и любопытно. Не переживайте, расчешите лучше на ночь. Мне надоело, а Джильди опять половину волос повыдергивает, кому я лысый нужен буду?

Ротгер состроил мордочку обиженной кокетки, и в этот раз Олаф улыбнулся его шутке.  
Кот сладко потягивался у камина. За окном набирала силу ночная метель.


End file.
